Damn!
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Niat seorang Shibuya Rin amatlah mudah. Dia hanya ingin tidur setelah melakukan konser. Dan bilamana niatan itu terganggu, itu disebabkan oleh aktivitas seksual teman satu unitnya. Sialan.


Tirai telah berganti menjadi hitam. Seolah menyuruh anak cucu Adam untuk mengambil istirahat.

Shibuya Rin memang berniat seperti itu. Ia mengimpi-impikan tidur di atas kapas dengan seorang gadis yang ia temui di musim semi, atau setidaknya mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah akibat konser selama Golden Week.

Ya, memang itu niatan seorang Shibuya Rin.

Bilamana, niatan itu terganggu, itu karena aktivitas seksual teman satu unitnya di Triad Primus.

Sialan.

.

Damn!

Saya tidak punya Idolm ster

Saya hanya mempunyai cerita ini

Romance

Rated M

Shibuya Rin X Shimamura Uzuki

Hojo Karen X Kamiya Nao

Warn:

OOC, dosa tanggung sendiri, abal, banyak typos, dan yuri.

.

"... Tidak bisa melakukannya di kamar, ya?", kataku kesal begitu melihat kedua manusia satu unitku itu melakukan 'sesuatu' yang privat di tempat yang disebut dapur.

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Rin", kata Nao sedikit membungkuk. Ia jelas merasa malu dan bersalah kepadaku. Dan aku memaafkannya.

Lagipula, mana mungkin _tsundere_ di hadapanku yang mengambil inisiatif? Pasti manusia satunya lagi yang tengah tersenyum iseng saat ini.

"Maaf, Rin.." Karen menggaruk pipinya, "Ini semua salah Nao", tambahnya di bagian akhir dengan watados. Jauh berbeda dengan pasangannya yang malu berat.

Ah, dimulai sudah kegiatan mereka...

"Hahh!? Mengapa ini semua salahku!?", Nao berteriak protes.

"Iya, Nao. Semua ini salahmu..."

"Darimana? Sudah jelas, ketika aku cuma mau ngambil air.. Kau tiba-tiba...! Kau melakukan...!" Sisanya, ia meracau tak jelas dan wajahnya memerah, dikarenakan otaknya melakukan kilas balik sebuah kejadian tertentu. Sejujurnya, ini akan menjadi momen lucu dan menggemaskan antar dua insan itu.

Jika aku tidak sengaja menodai mata hijauku ini dengan pemandangan erotis di lingkup ruangan ini tanpa ada batas privasi. Ya. Jika.

"Melakukan apa, Nao? Jika kamu berkata tidak jelas, maka memang aku tidak salah apapun" Karen menaikan bahunya, tak bersalah. Ada senyuman jahil seperti biasa di air wajahnya.

"Ka-Kau..! Kau melakukan.. uh! Itu!" Nao tergagap. Itu membuatku kasihan, meski kuakui itu lucu. Pasalnya, Karen malah terkikik secara terang-terangan, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk mengejeknya lebih jauh lagi. Karen jelas menikmati tiap ekpresi manis pacarnya tanpa rasa bersalah, seenak jidatnya.

"Karen! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Yang disahut bukannya berhenti, dia justru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya? Aku tidak menggodamu, Nao sayang"

Pipi yang dipanggil 'sayang' itu kian memerah. Ah, tidakkah kau mengiba melihatnya, Karen? Yah, meskipun sekarang Nao memang lucu.

"Itu apa? Lihat, Rin, dia bahkan tidak bisa menunduhku dengan aktivitas tertentu. Jadi, aku tidak bersalah, kan?" Ia bersenandung, terlihat senang sekali menggoda Nao. Dan bahkan menyeretku untuk mendukungnya dalam alibinya... Sialan.

Hojo Karen.. Kau ini jelmaan iblis, ya?

Aku hanya memandang anak itu datar seraya berkata, "Tolong jangan libatkan aku, Karen"

Nao kian memerah, dia malu jelas. Baru ketika aku ingin melontarkan kalimat iba dan membelanya, mulutnya sudah terbuka, "Me-melakukan.. aktivitas... se-seksual kepadaku secara tiba-tiba"

Dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Bahkan, kupingnya yang menyembul malu-malu itu juga berwarna sedemikian rupa. Tapi, iblis di sampingnya hanya mengumbar seringaian tanpa dosa.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu salahmu" balas Karen tenang. Mengacuhkan usaha si _tsundere_ dalam melawan rasa malunya dengan oh, sangat mudahnya.

"Hah!?"

"Habis, kamu terlalu imut. Bagaimana bisa aku menyangkalmu? Itu salahmu, Nao. Salahmu. Sepenuhnya.", Kata gadis bermarga Hojo itu tenang bahkan dengan penekanan. Dan lagi, untaian kata itu mungkin ia tirukan dan komik _shoujo._ Mungkin, urat malunya sudah putus atau apa, aku tak paham.

"Bagaimana itu ada hubungannya!?" Nao protes keras. Tentu saja, memangnya sekuat apa alibi Karen?

"Tapi, memangnya kamu tidak menikmatinya, hmm?" Pemilik mata coklat terang itu mengaitkan dagu pasangannya.

Alibi Karen memang enggak kuat. Bukan 'enggak kuat' lagi namanya. Itu malah cuma buat alasan klise ala di anime dan semacamnya. Tetapi, cara Karen mengalihkan itu.. cukup untuk membuat Nao berhenti memproduksi suara berisi protesan.

"'Ahh! Ka-Karen! Ke-keras! Lebih keras! Lagi-lagi! Ahn! Ku-kumohon! Biarkan aku! Ah!', bukannya ada yang terus-terusan memohon kepadaku untuk tetap lanjut, ya?" Dia menyeringai setelah mencoba melakukan imitasi terhadap suara erotis pasangannya beberapa menit lalu. Sungguh, ia terdengar dan terlihat seperti pria tua yang mesum.

Mungkin memang, Karen adalah seorang pria tua yang bejat yang terjebak dalam tubuh gadis remaja.

.. Tunggu. Kenapa aku malah mendengarkan ini!?

Setelahnya, bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Itu ciuman biasa, hanya saja Nao benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, dengan berkali-kali menatapku seolah menyeruakan, 'Jangan lihat!'

Namun sudut bibir Karen terangkat, menyiratkan kesenangan. Dan ciuman itu mempunyai durasi yang tidak sebentar. Nao tidak bisa melepaskannya, disebabkan tangan Karen yang menahan kepalanya agar setia pada tempatnya.

"Ah!" Nao terpaksa membuka mulut dengan tujuan meraup oksigen lebih banyak. Agar kapasitasnya berisi udara.

Tetapi, Karen tidak memberi waktu yang banyak.

Ia langsung memasukan lidahnya ke goa disana. Mengeksplorasi tiap-tiap bagian disana secara bernafsu tetapi, lembut. Mengajak penghuninya untuk melakukan dansa. Dan juga, melakukan dominasi penuh.

Ditambah, tangan yang satunya tidak bisa diam. Ia melakulan tindak gerilya pada tubuh disampingnya, menyusup diantara pakaian atas dan juga merasakan kulit lawannya yang terbakar oleh libido.

... Sebentar.

Kenapa aku justru merefleksikan hal cabul di depanku yang dilakukan oleh dua teman satu unit-ku sendiri!?

Nao mendorong Karen kemudian. Memberi sebuah jarak cukup aman diantara kedua insan itu. Setidaknya, cukup aman untuk beberapa detik berikutnya.

"Ka-Karen! He-Hentikan! Ada Rin disini!" Ternyata, masih ada yang cukup waras untuk mengingat ekstensiku disini. Ah, Nao memang cukup waras. Tapi, pasangannya itu mungkin sudah mulai sinting.

Si kepala coklat muda itu hanya menulikan telinga dan berkata tepat di telinga lawan bicaranya secara seduktif, "Ayo katakan Nao. Katakan bagaimana rasanya disentuh olehku. Katakan bagaimana mulutmu menolakku, tetapi tubuhmu terus-terusan menggodaku, memintaku, memohon kepadaku untuk terus mencumbumu", dengan itu Karen menjilat kuping gadis beralis tebal itu. Yang sepertinya, itu titik sensitifnya sehingga ia jatuh dengan sofa yang berdecit pelan.

".. Ka-Karen! Hentikan! R-Rin ada disini!" Nao berucap setengah berteriak, selagi mencoba melepas kuncian Karen pada kedua tangannya.

Tapi, tentu saja gagal. Bagaimana seseorang bisa melawan dengan tenaga penuh bilamana sedang di stimulasi seperti itu? Kenapa aku tahu? Gampang, Uzuki tidak pernah bisa kabur dariku.. Ah, keceplosan.

Organ tak bertulang milik seorang gadis kuncir dua itu menyapu kuping manusia di bawahnya secara sensual. Semakin Karen menaikan frevekuensi permainan lidahnya, semakin pulalah pertahanan pacaranya itu berkurang. Sehingga benar jadi defenseless...

Dan bahkan aku mampu mendengar suara kecap mengecap, ahh sialan.

Nafas Nao terdengar menderu dengan cepat. Bahkan, samar-samar aku mendengar erangan dan lenguhan darinya. Ditambah, bersamaan itu pula, tangannya merambah ke paha dan menyusup ke rok Nao.

"AH!" suara Nao menjadi agaknya melengking. Begitu pula dengan bibir Karen yang semakin tertarik ke atas.

"Biarkan. Lagipula, kamu semakin menikmatinya begitu dilihat orang lain, atau ada kemungkinan terlihat oleh yang lain, bukan? Dasar mesum!", ujar seorang Hojo dengan melirikku melalui ekor matanya, tanpa mengurangi keintensitasnya kepada manusia di bawahnya.

Tatapannya seolah menyuruhku untuk terus melihat Nao. Membantunya secara tidak langsung untuk memberikan rangsangan pada gadis beralis tebal itu. Sial.

Dan lebih sialannya lagi, tubuhku jadi membeku dan kaku. Bahkan mataku kini cuma terfokus kepada pemandangan di depanku. Sial.

"S-Siapa yang mesum!? Aku tidak mesum! Karen lepaskan!"

"Hmm? Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku. Aku belum menyentuhmu banyak akan tetapi, kau sudah sebasah ini. Kalau bukan mesum, apa namanya?", bisiknya pada Nao dan menunjukkan jemarinya yang lengket disebabkan cairan tertentu.

Karen tidak peduli ada keberadaanku disini. Dan mungkin, memang dia sudah gila untuk melakukan seks di depan kedua mataku detik ini juga.

" _Exhibitionist_ ", ledeknya singkat.

Sontak, muka wanita di bawahnya merona. Apalagi, mata coklat milik Karen itu terlihat terbakar akan gairah juga intimidasi.

"Aku buk-Mmpph!" Terdengar protesan atau bahkan mungkin desahan tertahan dari yang di bawah. Sudut bibir Karen terangkat, kesenangan terlukis di paras cantiknya. Reka adegan cumbu tadi diulang lagi dan lagi.

Dan aku dapat merasakan bagian di bawah sana milikku sudah cukup basah. Sial. Sial. Sial.

"Ka-Karen! Rin masih disini!", Nao berteriak dengan susah payah. Parasnya diselimuti oleh warna merah dan dadanya naik turun.

Dan untungnya, itu berhasil menamparku dan menyodorkan kewarasan kepadaku.

"A-Aku masih disini, bodoh! Lakukan saja besok! Lagipula, besok kita juga pulang!", rutukku kemudian. Setelah akhirnya, semua kewarasanku berkumpul kembali. Dan juga, mengapa responku begitu lambat sih?!

Karen menyeringai nakal setelah menghapus sisa saliva Nao dan dirinya dari ujung bibirnya bersangkutan.

"Tidak mau. Bilang saja kamu cemburu karena tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Uzuki-chan", balasnya santai sambil menikmati raut wajah kenikmatan Nao di dalam kekuasaannya.

"... Cerewet!" aku menggeram kesal karena dia mengingatkan fakta yang menyebalkan. Dan tentu saja, itu mengundang tawa terkikik dari yang bersangkutan.

Seminggu Golden Week terisi oleh konser ke seluruh kota. Dan selama seminggu itu pula, aku melakukan praktek LDR dengan Uzuki.

"Kesepian ya, Rin? Kasihan sek-UMPH!" Yang terakhir kulihat adalah bantal yang menutupi wajah si iblis cabul yang terbelenggu di dalam raga manusia.

Tanganku bergerak sendiri. Tapi, tiada rasa penyesalan yang mendekap dadaku. Yang ada hanya rasa puas.

"Aku ingin tidur!"

"Bermimpi kotor tentang Uzuki-chan, maksudmu?" Sahutan nakal Karen terdengar melalui telinga. Segera kuambil kasar bantal dan melakukan hal yang sama kembali.

"Ahaha! Aku tidak akan kena lagi!" Aku menulikan telinga dan sesegera mungkin menyeret kedua kaki dan menutup pintu.

.

"Sialan..." gumamku setelah menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur. Membiarkan decitannya menghujani pendengaranku. Ya, jauh lebih baik dibanding mendengar desahan mereka.

Setelahnya, tidak ada yang terdengar, selain detak jantum jam yang berbunyi seirama. Beruntung ruangan ini kedap suara, kalau tidak aku pindah ke hotel yang lain barangkali semalam atau bahkan terjaga semalam suntuk kalau 'musik' itu terdengar.

Dan tentu saja, sekarang suasana kamar mendorongku untuk menutup mata dan menyisakan ragaku kosong untuk sementara waktu. Bermimpi tentang melakukan ini dan itu bersama Uzuki.. ah, cukup. Tidur dengan warna hitam juga sudah cukup.

... Seharusnya.

Tapi, kedua _orbs_ kembar hijau ku masih terbuka lebar. Mengacuhkan demo yang dibentuk akibat kelelahan anggota tubuhku yang lain.

Isi kepalaku masih terjaga dan melakukan rekayasa ulang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sial.

Bayangan berbau erotis itu masih bermunculan di kepalaku. Sial. Sial. Sialan.

Dan jika aku ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pria, mungkin bagian tertentu akan bangun dan merujuk untuk diajak tidur di kamar mandi lewat aktivitas tertentu.

Meski memang tidak ada yang menyembul ataupun sesak karena kain yang menyangkar, tetapi tetap saja rasanya... membelenggu luar dan dalam.

Sialan.

Bzzt... Bzzt...

Aku mengambil malas-malasan sumber getar itu dari kantongku. Begitu menangkap nama familiar, aku buru-buru menekan tombol angkat telepon.

"Halo, Rin-chan!"

".. Uzuki.." suara barusan menenangkanku. Mengusir rindu yang terendam dalam dada.

"Besok kamu pulang, kan?" Tanyanya, sekedar memastikan. Aku hanya bergumam sembari mengangguk, tetapi ia langsung menjawab, "Ahh.. Syukurlah! Aku sangat rindu padamu, Rin-chan!" aah bagaimana, bisa ia mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu?

"A-aku juga.. uh.."

"Rin-chan malu, ya?"

"Ti-Tidak.." sebelum Uzuki bisa mengodaku lagi, segeranya aku berbicara.

"Maaf. Bersabarlah sebentar Aku.. akan segera sampai besok", ucapku.

"Siap, Rin-chan!" Aku mendengus menahan tawa, ahh Uzuki manis sekali.

"Eeh? Kenapa kamu tertawa? Apa yang salah?" Ia membalas, bahkan aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang tengah kebingungan saat ini.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa hahaha!"

"Rin-chan! Kenapa sih?" Aah dia manis sekali. Tentu saja, aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Mm-mm.. Tidak apa"

"Rin-chan!"

"Maaf, maaf aku hanya berpikir kamu lucu sekali" kecuali, jika dia memintaku seperti itu.

"R... Rin-chan" Uzuki tergagap. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang ternodai oleh semburat merah meski kami cuma menggunakan suara.

"Oh ya, bagaimana yang lain?" Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Selain untuk menolong Uzuki dari blushing-nya, aku juga menyelamatkan diri dari rasa malu setelah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Uh, Mio-chan bersemangat seperti biasa! Miho-chan juga menyenangkan, kami melakukan photo shoot dan kata Produser-san senyumanku bagus sekali! Dan Cinderella Girls yang baik dan sehat!" ceritanya padaku. Semua berjalan baik.. sampai ia menanyakan,

"Bagaimana dengan Karen-chan dan Nao-chan, Rin-chan? Eh, Rin-chan kenapa kamu batuk-batuk seperti itu?" Dia mengajukan pertanyaan dengan polos. Membuatku terbatuk-batuk di tempat. Dan bilamana aku sedang minum, pasti aku akan menyemburkannya.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa, Uzuki. Sungguh." Aku menambahkan sebuah kata keyakinan. Lebih tepatnya kepada diriku sendiri. Merapal mantra kalau 'tidak apa-apa' antara anggota Triad Primus.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tidak ada kejadian dimana aku.. Argh!

"Uhh... Baiklah. Jaga kondisi kesehatanmu ya, Rin-chan", ucapnya dengan cemas.

"Uh, tentu. Jangan khawatir" setelahnya, aku menghela nafas. Merasa beban yang ada di pundakku berkurang.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Nao-chan dan Karen-chan? Mereka sedang apa sekarang?"

"Mereka sedang berseks ria di ruang tamu. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya menjadikanku sebagai 'pemanas'. Dan sekarang aku terganggu dan tidak bisa istirahat tapi, berfikir untuk melakukan hal kotor kepadamu dan denganmu"

... Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya dengan gamblang? Lebih tepatnya, mana mungkin Shibuya Rin mengatakan hal itu pada Shimamura Uzuki?

Lagipula, itu memalukan.

"Karen dan Nao, ya..? Mereka... Uh, bermain dengan air saat ini" sejujurnya, aku ingin menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok. Alasan macam apa itu!?

"Main air? Malam ini? Apa mereka tidak kebasahan lalu kedinginan?" pada kata 'kebasahan' aku merasa semakin terangsang. Mengingat betapa basah kewanitaanku saat ini.

".. Uh, iya. Mereka basah. Sangat basah. Dan dengan seenak jidat, mereka membuatku basah dan terganggu sekarang", jawabku tanpa berfikir kedua kalinya. Dan tanpa aku komandokan, kedua kakiku meraba satu sama lain. Jelas sekali, ada ketidak nyamanan atas 'kebasahan' ini.

"Sudah minta mereka ganti baju dan berhenti?", tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya. Sudah. Tetapi, Karen tidak mau mendengar dan malah memaksa Nao untuk melakukannya berulang-ulang" sial, aku sendiri yang memancing otakku merekayasa ulang apa yang terpampang di hadapanku beberapa saat lalu.

"Karen-chan lucu, ya. Jangan lupa beri mereka coklat panas nan-"

"-Uzuki", panggilku cepat juga memotong ucapannya. Nafasku pasti terdengar sedikit memburu. Aahh.. Sial.

"Aku sedang _mood_ untuk itu. Aku ingin melakukannya saat ini juga. Kamu di rumah, kan?"

"Eeeehh?" Uzuki jelas saja memekik kaget. Meski ini bukan video call, aku sudah mendapat gambaran kalau di wajahnya terlukis warna merah disana. Ditambah dengan kegugupan.

.. Yah, bukan berarti aku tidak gugup sih.

"A-aku serius, Uzuki", ungkapku gugup.

"Uh, tapi bagaimana kita melakukannya?", Uzuki pasti sedang mengalihkan pandangannya meski ia tak berkontak mata denganku.

"Uh, kau pernah dengar sex phone?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sialan. Shibuya Rin bisa-bisanya kau menodai Shimamura Uzuki lebih jauh lagiiiiii!

"Uh, sedikit... Sejenis ma-mastrubasi tapi.. uh de-dengan suara pasanganmu, kan?", ia menjawab ragu-ragu bahkan, mencicit karena ditenggelamkan oleh rasa malu.

"Y-Ya... Se-semacam itu", aku meneguk ludah dengan pahit. Dan aku jelas ikut malu, yah bicara soal ini.. Siapa sih yang tidak malu!? Oh iya, Karen mungkin.

"O-oh..."

"..."

"... Um.. Rin-chan?"

"Ya, Uzuki?"

"..."

"..."

Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan keheningan kikuk juga melodi dari kamar sebelah yang bernyayi... Sepertinya.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

Baca ulang. Terdiam. Membatu. Menjedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat dan menanyakan kewarasan sendiri.

Argh! Apa-apaan fic ini!?

Dan lagi, ini ditulis di siang bolong dimana lagi free class. Jadi ya... begitulah. Enggak tahu kesambet apa di siang bolong tahu-tahu ngetik beginian lol:v

Maaf buat banyaknya typos dan penistaan saya sehingga para karakter jadi OOC.

Mungkin, bakal saya tulis bagian Rin x Uzuki nanti.. mungkin. Tapi, entahlah hehehe#PLAK

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic abal ini. Silahkan tinggalkan review bila berkenan.

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
